1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of roof hangers and the like, and more particularly, to a variable pitch connector that is capable of supporting an inclined roof rafter. The invention also relates to a variable pitch connector which may be retrofitted to existing roof assemblies and a method of installing such connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior to the advent of roof connectors, the conventional method of joining rafters to a sill plate involved toe nailing the two members together. There are many disadvantages to toe nailing. The method results in a decrease of strength to the members and often results in the members splitting. The technique of toe nailing is also imprecise and depends greatly on the skill of the carpenter. In response to these problems, a variety of connectors and roof rafters supports have been developed to help join a rafter to a sill plate in a roof assembly.
DeHuff, U.S. Pat. No. 2,354,801 discloses a rafter seat. This device is used to mount rafters to bearing members. The seat is manufactured as one piece and provides minimal support. The device is not adjustable and the seat cannot be retrofitted to an existing structure.
Nelson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,184,800 discloses a rafter support. The support is manufactured as a single. The support has no seat support and it is not adjustable.
Prins, U.S. Pat. No. 4,015,399 discloses a bracket for use in prefabricated buildings and is not practical for any other use.
Simpson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,410,294 discloses a variable pitch connector. The various pitch settings are achieved through bending an upright member at a desired angle. The device is manufactured as a single piece and cannot be retrofitted to an existing roof assembly.
In the competitive and cost sensitive world of construction, builders and carpenters are cost and time pressured. To meet the demands of the industry, there is a need for flexibility in a connector. Such a connector should be adjustable. The connector must support heavy loads, yet still be lightweight and easy to install. A further desireable feature is the ability to retrofit the connector to existing structures. The device must also be cost effective.
Accordingly, there is need for a cost effective connector that provides these features.